Child's Play 3
by egbkid
Summary: Logan remembers, among other things...
1. 1

Hello all, once again. This is Child's Play Three. You'll need to read the first two to understand this one. It's back and forth between the end of the second and during them both. As I have said before, I do not own anything but a turquoise Cavalier, so please do not sue me, I am but a poor Canadian saving up her tips for a laptop. Dark Angel, Logan, Max etc, are owned by James Cameron, Charles Eglee and FOX, the little blue donkey is, of course, Eeyore, and owned by Disney. McKenzie is my own little creation. Hope you like this third and probably final chapter of Child's Play. Enjoy!  
  
~egbkid.  
  
  
  
He sat all alone in the living room, a small, blue stuffed donkey in his hands. Well, not so stuffed anymore, after all, it was almost twelve years old. Pretty good lifespan for a toy owned by a child. It's right ear stitched on, the tail all raggedy, and one eye falling off. But still loved. Still loved by a child who was now almost an adult. He remembered the day he gave the donkey to his daughter, so many years ago. She had adored it, her whole life centered around the little blue donkey. He started to remember that day more clearly.  
  
~~  
  
He watched her from the doorway of her bedroom, jumping on her bed, oblivious to him and everything else around her except for the calendar that hung on the wall. Turning as she jumped, she saw him there. "It's my Birthday, Daddy!" she shouted.  
  
"Is it, baby?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, look!" She stopped jumping and pointed to the calendar, exactly at the big red circle that they had put on it earlier in the month, and then started jumping again.  
  
"Well, so it is. Are you going to go to your party in your PJ's?" she stopped jumping once again, surprised.  
  
"I'm having a party?"  
  
"Yup, and everyone is coming, Rory, Bling, Matt, I even invited Brittany." She jumped and landed sitting on the bed, arms crossed.  
  
"Brittany's mean, Daddy. I don't want her at my party."  
  
"Well, I guess we can't have a party, then, because if I un-invite Brittany, then I have to un-invite everyone else."  
  
"But she's mean to me!"  
  
"Well, Brittany's nine, all nine year olds are mean."  
  
"Rory's nine, an' he's not mean." He smiled at her argument. She was a smart child, just like her mother.  
  
"Well, maybe nine year olds are only mean to family. But Brittany is our cousin, so we have to invite her to the party."  
  
"Alright." She stood up and started jumping on the bed again. To stop her, he focused her on something else, the party.  
  
"So, where's your dress?" She stopped jumping and crawled off the bed, running towards the closet.  
  
"Where it belongs, in th' closet. But it's real wrinkly." He took a look at the dress, she was right, and he hated ironing. She was highly advanced for her three years, at least at a five year olds level, maybe…  
  
"Hey, baby, do you want to learn how to iron?"  
  
She shook her head slowly, with a glance knowing what he was up to. "No, Daddy."  
  
He sighed, picked up her and the dress and went down the hall to the kitchen. "We'll iron it after breakfast, but since it's your birthday, you get to pick what we eat. What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yup, anything at all that you want, we'll have." He knew that this idea was a mistake once the words were out of his mouth, but it was to late now.  
  
"I want…" She put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Ice cream sundaes! With lots a bananas, an' nuts, chocolate sauce, car~mel, and a cherry on top!"  
  
"You forgot something."  
  
"What?" she asked, thinking.  
  
"The ice cream, can't make sundaes without ice cream!"  
  
"Oh! Do we have ice cream, Daddy?" He checked the freezer. There was a quart of vanilla. He also found everything else she wanted, except for the cherries.  
  
"I guess we'll have to go without cherries, is that alright?"  
  
"Ya, I guess it will be ok." They made the sundaes together, and then ate them. He was done his first, so he decided to give her his gift early. As she finished up her sundae, he went to get the brightly wrapped package from his bedroom.  
  
She excitedly unwrapped it while he did the dishes, she finally got into it when his back was turned, but he heard the reaction.  
  
"Daddy, I LOVE him! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" It was a blue donkey, he turned and saw her holding it in both arms, it was a little big for her, but she didn't mind. She stumbled over to him with it in her arms, he picked her up and they hugged, the toy in between. He then set her down, remembering the party; he turned to the dress, which still hung in the doorway, just as wrinkly as before. He sighed and went to get it.  
  
'I hate ironing.' He thought.  
  
~~ 


	2. 2

He smiled at the memory. She had loved the toy so much, and since it was so big, she would drag it around by the long, dangly, ear. He fingered the stitches that held it on, after about two years, it finally gave way and they had to perform an 'operation' with her Godfather's help. She had been so upset over it, but when they were finished, the three sat long into the night watching pre~pulse movies and eating ice cream while her best friend recovered.  
  
The next year, when her mother came home, she abandoned the donkey for awhile. She figured she had her mommy, she didn't need toys. After awhile, when she got over the fear of losing her mommy again, she went back to her toys and continued to drag the donkey everywhere. Although her mommy had been away for all of her five years, it was easy for her to tell that the donkey was her daughter's favorite. Whenever they went anywhere, it came along. When she finally got big enough to actually carry the donkey in her arms, she still dragged it by its ear, but after the operation, it was by the opposite ear. A few years later, their daughter had been kidnapped by her uncle. The little donkey had been left behind, but it did not go abandoned, because her mother carried it around with her. He turned the donkey in his hands, looking into its sad eyes, remembering.  
  
~~  
  
He approached the bedroom door, remembering six years ago doing the same thing, but now he wished it were as then, to find his little girl jumping on the bed. This time, though, it was his little girl's mother he found on the bed. Not his wife, though, she had refused. She sat there with their daughter's favorite toy in her hands, a little blue donkey he had given her for her third birthday. Now it was her ninth. It had been one year since she had been kidnapped. Not a trace to be found. He entered the room and sat on the bed, noticed there were tears rolling down her cheeks. He set a small chocolate cupcake, their daughter's favorite, on the nightstand, then set a birthday candle and a lighter beside it. She reached over and put the candle in the cupcake, then lit it, dropping the lighter to the floor. Her tears were uncontrollable now, so he hugged her close, the blue stuffed donkey between them. As the wax melted over the cupcake, he heard her whisper.  
  
"Happy Birthday, baby. Wherever you are."  
  
~~ 


	3. 3

Sitting with the donkey, he realized there were tears streaming down his face. So many memories from one little toy. When their daughter had returned to them, they were worried that she may not remember anything about them. It had been five years; they didn't know what to do with the donkey, whether or not she would want it. So in the end, they decided to set in on her bed and see what happened. It was the first thing she went to in her room. She remembered the donkey the most, and for a few days, everywhere she went in the apartment, it went with her. When she started school, she stopped taking it everywhere with her, but she still slept with it every night, even now, that she was almost fifteen.  
  
She had brought it out of her bedroom when she came to the table for breakfast. This being her first day of grade ten, she had been very nervous. The donkey had helped ease that nervousness, so she had left it on the couch, waiting for her return, like a pet. He had picked it up while going through the room to his office, and now couldn't stop the memories from coming. Like the last time she was so nervous about a first day of school, eleven years ago.  
  
~~  
  
"Daddy, are you sure my teacher will be nice, what if she is an ogre?"  
  
"I met her, she's really nice, and pretty, too, don't worry, you'll have fun in Kindergarten."  
  
"But what if I don't. Will I have to go back?"  
  
"What is wrong, baby, I've never seen you like this before. It's time for bed, before you know it, it will be time for school, and I'm sure you'll have a blast."  
  
"Are you sure, Daddy?" she asked again, crawling into bed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Quite sure. Good night, and don't worry about tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight, Daddy."  
  
He left the room and went to the living room. His baby, starting Kindergarten tomorrow. He wished her mother could have been here to be with her, but he hadn't seen her in almost six years. In a few weeks, his daughter would be five. He was planning on having a party, then taking her to his family cabin. She loved it there, especially the lake. He looked at the clock, it said 9:45, so he decided to go to bed, after all, she would probably have him up bright and early the next morning.  
  
~  
  
"Daddy! It's time, where's my dress, where's my lunch? You didn't forget to pack it, did you?" He opened his eyes to find a worried little girl sitting beside him.  
  
"Woah, baby!" he looked at his alarm clock, "It's only six thirty, we got lots of time! We don't have to leave until eight thirty. You go see if you can find something to wear, if you can't find your dress, we'll else. I'll get dressed and meet you in the kitchen for breakfast. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, Daddy." She gave him a kiss and ran out of the room. He got up and got dressed, peeking in her room on his way by, but he didn't see her. When he got to the kitchen, she wasn't there, either.  
  
"Where did you go, baby?" He called back down the hall.  
  
"In here, Daddy." She peeked out of her room. "I found what I want to wear. Come see."  
  
He went back down the hall to her room.  
  
"Where were you, I didn't see you in your room."  
  
"I was in the closet. Looking for something to wear." He went around the corner into the bedroom and saw her standing, dressed. She wore a pair of black jeans, and a black t-shirt, she was digging something else out of her closet. She tossed her black sneakers over her shoulder, then crawled out of the closet, dragging the fake leather jacket that her Godfather had given her. "See? How do I look?"  
  
"Good, but what happened to the dress you picked out last night?"  
  
"Nah, changed my mind, I'm hungry, can we eat now?"  
  
"I guess, come on, leave your coat and stuff here, we'll have pancakes."  
  
By the time they were done breakfast and everything was cleaned up, it was after eight, time to get ready to go. For school, he managed to get her a shoulder bag that reminded him a lot of the one that her mother had carried when she had been a bike messenger. She had been really fussy about what to carry her lunch in, so finally they decided on a brown paper bag because she didn't like any of the cartoon character bags they found. She was all ready, shoes on her feet, book bag by the door, and she almost forgot her coat, so she ran down the hall to get it. When she came back with it on and was shouldering her book bag, he was almost floored. Except for the long, dark blond hair, she looked almost exactly as her mother probably looked at the same age. And the way she was dressed, she looked like a mini version of her. He almost expected her to say "Gotta blaze" and run out the door the way her mother had done when they had first met. He shook his head hard to get rid of the memories that were flooding through it.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, except…" she said, running back down the hall to her room. She came back with her stuffed blue donkey.  
  
"Are you bringing him with you?"  
  
"No, but he is going to sit here until I come home from school." She set it on a chair and turned it to face the door of the penthouse. Then she kissed it on top of the head and told it to behave while she was away. 


	4. 4

Hey people, I'm really sorry that's it's been so long since I updated this, my computer was in the shop and I had no substitute. And please forgive me if I missed an 'a' or 's' her or there, cuz those keys on my keyboard are still acting up.  
  
Thanks,  
  
~egbkid  
  
~  
  
Even though it was only a ten-minute walk to the school, they decided to drive because it was raining. When they arrived, there were people everywhere, and she started getting nervous again. It took him almost ten minutes to get her out of the car, luckily they had left early just in case. Walking towards the door of the school, she dragged her feet, stopped to tie her shoe, adjust her book bag and make sure her lunch was still there. Finally, just before they got to the door she saw a little boy crying, his mother trying to calm him down. She looked at him and thought about what she was doing, and went over to the boy. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be ok." She said, "My daddy says our teacher is nice." The boy smiled at her through his tears.  
  
"My daddy told me to be tough, but it's hard." He whispered.  
  
"I know, let's be tough together!" she yelled, taking his hand, she pulled him towards the door, forgetting about her own fear. Her father and his mother followed the children. Together, the four of them looked for the kindergarten classroom through the mass of children and adults in the hall.  
  
When they found the classroom, their teacher was outside, ready to greet all the students. When she saw the teacher, she let go of the boy's hand and grabbed her father's, he moved closer to his mother, even more scared than before. Suddenly, she got a burst of courage and marched up to the teacher.  
  
"Are you my teacher?" she asked boldly. It was then that he realized he shouldn't have let her wear the black ensemble that day; she looked like she had come from a biker gang.  
  
"Yes, I am, my name is Mrs. Kirwan, what is yours?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm McKenzie Cale, and I ain't afraid, cuz I'm tough!" She shouted, and marched past her into the classroom. The teacher looked a little nervous, so he approached her.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that, she can be a little exuberant at times." He said, "It's just that she was so nervous this morning, so when she got here and someone told her they were supposed to be tough, she took the idea and ran with it." The teacher smiled , but he could still see in her eyes that she thought his daughter might be a problem. "Is it alright if I go in and say goodbye?" he asked. She nodded, so he entered the classroom. He found her standing in the cloakroom trying to take her book bag off, so he went over to her.  
  
"Baby, I'm glad you found the courage to come into the classroom, will you be ok if I leave now?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy, cuz like I said, I'm tough!" she hung her book bag on the hook that had her name above it.  
  
"I know you're tough, and I'm glad you are. I want you to behave and do what Mrs. Kirwan asks you to do, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy, and you'll be back at two o'clock, if you are not it will be…"  
  
"Ok, I understand, I've told you it to many times," he laughed, "So, you ready to find your desk?"  
  
"I can find it, I CAN read, you know. Go home, I'll be ok, cuz I'm…"  
  
"I know, 'tough'. Ok. I'll go home, good luck my tough little girl," he kissed her on the forehead, "see you at two, and behave."  
  
"Good bye, daddy." She said loudly, turning to walk away from him. He turned and left, telling the teacher good-bye as he went past. In a way he was sad that she did not him to stay, but then again, he was happy that she was so independent when she was only barely five. 


	5. 5

~~  
  
He was startled out of his reverie by the feeling of hands on his shoulders; he turned to find his daughter's mother standing behind him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, what'cha thinking about?" she asked, moving to a chair beside him.  
  
"Not much, just memories."  
  
"Mmm, any good ones?"  
  
"Some. But others…"  
  
"I know." She reached over and put a hand on his wrist, then moved it up to his hand that held the stuffed donkey.  
  
"I remember the day I came back, and she showed me this. Her favorite, my favorite." She took the donkey out of his hands, hugging it close and breathing in the scent of their daughter's light peach perfume. "God, I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave her behind for so long." She whispered.  
  
"You weren't stupid, in fact I may have been one of the smartest moves you made. Who knows what life may be like if you hadn't left her in my doorway. I know my life would be different."  
  
"How so?" he looked away, stared out the window on his other side.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't dropped her in my doorway, I never would have been a daddy, never shared my life with anyone, I probably would have died from heart break because of loosing you. After that day, I was so busy caring for her that I didn't think of you every moment of every day. Those ten months, I dreamt about you, I thought I saw you walking through the apartment, down the sidewalk. I saw you riding your bike in the street, everywhere I went, so often that I thought I would go crazy. And I almost did. The night I looked into that baby's eyes and saw you, I knew everything would be alright." When he looked back to her, he noticed there were tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. "Then you came back, and we were the family we were meant to be. Everything was perfect," his voice dropped, so low, only one with enhanced hearing such as her own could catch his last words, "So I asked you the ultimate question…"  
  
"And I ran away. I was so stupid."  
  
"No, It wasn't stupid, it was you. It's the way you are, if things get to intense, you take off to think about it. It's the way you always have been; it's the way you always will be. And I love you for it. Both our daughter and I love you for it." She was crying again, although this time she didn't try to hide it.  
  
"I should have accepted. But it's to late now." She whispered, burying her face in the stuffed donkey again.  
  
"No, it's not to late. I asked you seven years ago; I'm asking you again. Marry me. Make my, OUR life complete."  
  
~~ 


	6. 6

She stared at him, then got up and walked away, tears still streaming down her face. Since she took the donkey with her, he went to his office, not saying a word. He knew if she wanted him, she would find him there. It took all of five minutes. She quietly slipped into the room behind him and turned him around in his chair, startling him.  
  
"Two weeks from today."  
  
"Is McKenzie's 16 birthday."  
  
"We'll have our wedding the same day." He was so shocked, he just sat there; he didn't know what to say. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." He whispered, and then louder, "Yes, I'm just shocked. This the happiest day of my life."  
  
She came back with a smart reply. "No it ain't, two weeks from today will be. We have a lot of planning to do." She turned to leave the office.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To call Cindy, you didn't think I was going to make all my wedding plans with just you? I'd never hear the end of it!" she laughed and walked away, leaving him speechless.  
  
It took him almost ten minutes to snap out of his shocked stupor, by then he could hear her down the hall talking on the phone. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost two thirty in the afternoon, school got out in half an hour. She still went to the same school as she started in, except a different campus. Seattle South had three campuses, one for each school level, and all were about ten minutes from their penthouse in sector five. Most days, they would go to the school to meet their daughter, she loved walking home with them, sometimes they stopped for dinner along the way. Now that she was in grade ten, he wasn't sure if they should meet her, he knew most teenagers were embarrassed to be seen with their parents. Realizing that he had been in all day, he decided to go, although he knew his new fiancée would not accompany him, she was to busy on the phone.  
  
Leaving the office, he decided he wasn't going to get any work done today, so he went over to the big picture windows that looked out over Seattle. It was overcast, but didn't look like it was going to rain, so he decided to leave the car at home. It was making a funny noise, and he didn't want to have any greater problems before he got it to the mechanic. He got his coat and took the elevator down to the street, making the short trip to the school in record time.  
  
It was only three when he arrived, but school didn't let out until 3:15. 'Now what?' he thought, realizing he left his laptop at home. He thought of touring the small school, but he had done that last year when she started. Glancing Heaven-ward, he noticed the sky was getting darker, 'give me half an hour' he thought, 'I don't want to get wet, and I'm sure she doesn't.' Then he remembered he would have to tell her the great news, then she wouldn't be able to wait to get home to help her mother plan. Or maybe… he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. 


	7. 7

"How was school, honey?" he asked about ten minutes later.  
  
"Good, all my teachers seem nice so far, and some of my friends are in my classes.'  
  
"That's great, but I hope you won't be talking in class when you are bored."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Why do you think anything is wrong?"  
  
"Because I haven't seen one smile since we left the school, the only one worse at hiding her feelings from me is your mother; I can read you both like books, so what's wrong?" they stopped outside a bookstore, she turned and looked in the window, her back to him.  
  
"I know. But…no, there's nothing wrong, I'm just tired." She turned back to him.  
  
"You know you can come talk to me if there is ever anything wrong."  
  
"Yes, I know! And there is nothing wrong!" she walked down the sidewalk away from him, he rushed after her.  
  
"Wait. I'm sorry," she stopped and turned to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I just had a confusing day is all. Don't worry, I'll be alright. Where's mom?"  
  
"She's at home, making some plans with her friends."  
  
"Yeah? What's she up to?"  
  
"Not much, I think she's going out tonight or something."  
  
"Who's hiding something now?" she giggled, starting up the sidewalk at a casual pace.  
  
"Not me. Maybe she is. Great."  
  
"What? Oh." She held her hand out; rain fell on it. "And it's starting fast. We're going have to make it quick!" she took off down the sidewalk away from him, he quickly followed. Five minutes later, they reached the foyer of their building, soaked to the bone and laughing.  
  
"Dad, you look like a drowned rat!" she giggled, running a hand through her hair, it didn't do any good, though, the long dark blond tresses still stuck to he back and forehead.  
  
"Look who's talking! Let's get upstairs and get dried off before we are carted off for insanity." They quickly went over to the elevator, trying to control their laughter, but it was impossible; by the time they made it to the pent house, anyone seeing them would have them committed.  
  
Getting out of the elevator, he stopped laughing immediately and swore.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, ending her fit of laughter.  
  
"I forgot my keys."  
  
"How could you forget your keys?"  
  
"Because I didn't take the car. I know you don't usually take yours to school, but do you have them?"  
  
"No, they're sitting on my night stand, where they usually are. Is mom home?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know she'll bug me forever if she knows I forgot the keys, usually I don't leave without them."  
  
"Try picking the lock." He gave her a look.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Mom aid she used to do it all the time when you first met, why didn't you just give her a key?"  
  
"I did, and still she picked the lock. Maybe it was a message to me, saying that my security system was inferior, she knocked out my bodyguard, too."  
  
"Who knows…" she was interrupted by the penthouse door opening.  
  
"What are you guys doing standing out here? And you're soaked!"  
  
"Nothing." They chorused together, they looked at each other and started laughing again.  
  
"You two are wacked, get in here before you freeze!"  
  
"Honey, we're in a heated building." He laughed, but obeyed, because he knew she would smash him if he got smart.  
  
~~ 


	8. 8

This chapter is short, but the next one makes up for it.  
  
~egbkid  
  
~~  
  
Twelve days later.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Dad, can I get my license?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Driver's license, silly."  
  
"Well, you need a learner's permit first."  
  
"Well, can I get my learner's permit?"  
  
"You have to be sixteen."  
  
"I'll be sixteen the day after tomorrow!"  
  
"I know. What prompted this question?"  
  
"I don't know. So can I get my license?"  
  
"Well, you look into it, see how long you will need your permit, if there are driver's training available in this sector, stuff like that, and then we'll see.  
  
"Thanks! I'll check around, someone at school just got her license, I'll see if I can talk to her about it."  
  
"Alright. If you go out, be back for dinner, your mom and I want to discuss some plans for tomorrow with you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~ 


	9. 9

~~  
  
"Guys! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
"What kind of 'culinary masterpiece' did you whip up this time?" his fiancée stepped up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Nothing to elegant, but I want McKenzie to remember this meal for a long time because of our announcement."  
  
"I can't believe we were able to keep it a secret for this long, she must suspect something."  
  
"Maybe she does, she's just like you. Who knows? Here, help me with this, will you?"  
  
"Sure." They took everything from the kitchen and spread it on the table; still, their 'guest of honor' was not there.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, he glanced at the phone and saw the red light indicating there was an extension in use. "That's where."  
  
"I'll go get her."  
  
"No, it's alright, you stay here, I'll go get her." He went down the hall to his daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door, then heard her say a hurried goodbye to whomever he was talking to. A couple of seconds later, she was at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot! I was talking to a friend about getting my driver's permit. She said you have to take a 40 question test, and it costs 70$, you can keep it as long or as little as you want. She also said there aren't any driver's training in this sector, an' my school don't offer it, so that means you and mom have to teach me. Then it costs another 40$ to get the license, but first you have to take a driver's test…"  
  
"Whoa, slow down. Alright, I see you got the information, that's great, now you just have to wait until you are sixteen."  
  
"Two more days!!" she sang, dancing down the hall towards the dining room.  
  
"Calm down. Dinner is ready, we want to talk to you."  
  
"Alright. I'm starving, let's eat!! Did you hear that, mom? I can get my driver's license!!"  
  
"Really?" he heard his fiancée say, when he got to the dining room, she gave him a look; he had forgotten to mention it to her. Oops.  
  
"So, dad, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, you wanted to do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, yeah, actually, how would you like to go see Canada?"  
  
"Canada? I'd love to! When are we going? Christmas or Spring Break? I hope it's Christmas, cuz I don't think I could wait until March."  
  
"Actually, neither. How about Monday?"  
  
"Monday? Monday is my birthday; you're sending me to Canada for my birthday? What about school? I guess that means I have to wait until I get back to get my learner's…'  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, calm down! We got all your schoolwork already so you can work on it while we are away, and we're not going just for your birthday."  
  
"Well, what is the other reason?"  
  
"Well," her mother said, dishing out salad, "Well…"  
  
"We've known each other for a long time."  
  
"Almost seventeen years, actually."  
  
"Yes, I know that, you've told me how you met, and everything. So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, um, your father and I decided it is time we…" she trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well…" he started.  
  
"We're getting married!"  
  
"WHAT! Mom, you gotta be kidding! When??"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. We have everything picked out and planned. All we have to do in the morning is get dressed and be out of here by ten thirty, we meet everyone over in sector nine around eleven, get married, and we're all off to Canada. All you have to do is pack what you want to bring with you."  
  
"You gotta be kidding…"  
  
"No, she's not. Eat dinner, then you can go pack. Pack a few sweaters, it's a little cool this time of year, but also pack t-shirts and jeans, and your bathing suit, who knows, we may find a hotel with a pool somewhere."  
  
"You are sure this is not a joke?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
~~ 


	10. ~~

To: everyone who has read any of my work;  
  
Hello. This is the end of the Child's Play saga. The last chapter was a sort of cliffhanger, and I am not going to go on with the next day, or the trip to Canada. The reason for this is because I do not believe I am able to make up the perfect wedding and honeymoon for this family. If Max and Logan are to be wed, it is for Mr. Cameron and Mr. Eglee to write. Another reason is because I have a new idea. It is a somewhat spin-off of Child's Play, but is going in a totally different direction. I hope to start on this within the next day or so. I thank you all for reading these three stories, as well as any of my other three, one of which I am currently trying to finish after I dropped it last summer. Also thank you for all the great reviews, I love getting feedback, both good and bad.  
  
Once again, thanks,  
  
~egbkid  
  
May o5, 2oo2  
  
~~ 


End file.
